Trust No One
by TeamChaosHunters
Summary: Flip to the next page, and the next, and the next. Reread it's contents, over and over. Check for clues and hidden messages, decipher, decipher, decipher. Brush over the hand on your shoulder, turn away from those smiles. What worth are they, when you have the secrets? What is the worth of secrets when you have you? What worth is yourself? There is no worth in anything (Drabble).


Trust No One

**MTUL: I'm trying to sort my life out now so I might post a lot of short stories before getting to my main ones (re: King of Camelot) so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: How many disclaimers will I do before I die? Why do I need to do these when people know this is **_**fan**_** fiction? Why is Alex Hirsch, the creator Gravity Falls, still not my great uncle? Questions that will never be answered.**

* * *

><p><em>I thought I loved you and I thought I was your friend, even though I was young. I was wrong. You were just pretending this whole time. I was just this annoying brat who you sometimes hanged out with because the paranormal seemed to follow me like a magnet. I acted like a fool around you; I tried so hard to be something I was not so you could like me back as I loved you. Back then I couldn't see it, but now I do. And now I know I can't trust you, Wendy. <em>

"I don't know man this doesn't seem to safe. I mean before it was kinda fun, but we almost died back there!"

The footsteps stopped as you went to look at her with shock.

"I know you probably don't wanna hear this, but maybe we- no you, should stop, ya know, before someone gets hurt." She awkwardly rubbed her arm trying not to look you in the eyes.

You balled your fist up as you whirled towards her, fury so great you could almost feel the heat as you tried to burn down the whole forest with your glare. You stubbornly told her that "No. Not now, not when I'm so close to finding the answer to everything! If you want to quit than fine, didn't need you anyway."

Pulling your pine tree cap over you eyes you walk away, feeling the gaze of hurt and sadness linger upon you back. But you didn't care. She surely didn't care for you. It was time to return the favor.

_I expected it from Wendy, but certainly not you! You were supposed to be the closest thing to a best friend that I could or would ever get. I should have known. I was blinded by actually having a friend that I didn't notice how incredibly stupid you were. Clumsy yes, but now I can see that you wouldn't be able to know what 2+2 if I didn't help you. Why did I ever help you in the first place, why did I ever let you join in our adventures? I can't trust you, Soos. _

"Um, I don't know about this dude. You know how much I like hanging out with you dudes, but this seems really dangerous, considering everything else we've done."

Your smile drops, and you lower your ball point pen and journal. No. This couldn't happen again, none the less in the same week.

"I know this means a lot to you, but maybe we could settle for something a bit safer?" He sounds a bit nervous now; he obviously knows how you reacted to Wendy before.

Your mouth goes into a thin line. Damn, you were really hoping that it wouldn't come to this. "Well then you don't have to join us. You'd probably mess things up anyways."

"Now come on dude, don't be that way." He looks really hurt now. Good he should be.

You slam your journal closed to make your case closed and stuffing it in your vest before heading out into the woods.

_I should have heard and seen all the signs, the signs to show that you were hiding something from us. It was right in my- our face, that we didn't even notice, didn't even suspect. You were supposed to be our guardian, you were supposed to protect us, but how could you have possibly done that if you were keeping such a huge secret, danger, weapon, portal, from us? I should have never trusted you, Stan. _

"Now it's not what it looks like," he said as he started to back a bit slowly away from you, hands rose to show he meant no harm. "I did all I could to protect you, protect you from my stupid mistakes!"

Balled fists you glare furiously at him. "Protect us how, by putting us in more danger!"

"No, of course not! This portal is dangerous and unstable, on more than one occasion I've been injured by it. Not only that but it brought along those pesky government agents!"

"At least they've done less damage than you! You promised us no more secrets, there are so many, too many instances in which you could have helped us instead of being cooped up down here!" You can see your sister trying to get in between the two of you, but you just pushed her out the way and she fell.

He moves to help her up as you start to turn away, back to the elevator that you had just found out about no more than a few mere minutes ago.

_I would have never in a million years expected this from you. We were supposed to be the Mystery Twins, you and I, the only friend I would ever need. But ever since we came here and you made new friends I had a feeling everything would change. I just chose to ignore it, but now I can't. I should have known something was wrong the minute you were watching me find it. It should pain me but in the end it doesn't. I won't trust you, Mabel. _

She confronts you in both of yours room. There is a bruise on her cheek from when you pushed her and there are tears in your eyes.

"Please you need to stop this! You aren't acting like yourself and you've distanced yourself from everyone who loves you."

There is a blank expression on your face, but on the inside you are brewing. You know there is a storm inside, but you can't do anything about.

The tears start to spill from her eyes and her voice starts to raise, getting louder and higher pitch as it tends to do when she is mad. "It's all because of that stupid journal! Ever since you found it, it caused all sorts of problems for the both of us!"

Your hand brushes slightly the cover of the accursed object. You narrow your eyes at her, not at all liking where this is going.

She covers her face with her hands as she sinks to the floor sobbing out, "Don't you see what's it's done to you! Why do you do nothing, but just stare like that?"

As she cries you slowly get off of your bed. You walk past her, open the door and leave. Leave the room, leave the house, and just leave. Your mind screams "NO!" but your body does not listen as you slowly enter the woods.

_I should have burned you, should have just given you to Bill. You are destroying me from the inside out! Destroying everything that matters; all my connections with the people who really matter to me. I am on my last leg! You told me on the first day one thing which I have kept true, but now I see what it really means. I was never supposed to believe a word you say. That simply warning was directed, not towards people, but you! I can't trust you, I can't trust you, I can't- I can't- I can't- Ican't- Ican't-ICAN'T- ICAN'T- ICAN'T _

"Trust No One"


End file.
